full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rot
The Rot is less a being and more of a force, a part of nature, or rather the absence of nature. The corruption is stagnation, the end to all things, consistency and pollution. It is the thing that takes the place of life and all existence, dragging universes into decay, suffering and pain. It even transcends death not being truly alive yet at the same time self aware, it is known by many names as Corruption, the maggot and millions of names. Its only aim is to drag universes into its hold and spread its taint across the world, ending life death and everything, and dragging the remnants into its embrace. Definition The Rot itself is a force that has existed longer than most ancient and elder beings, maybe since the multiverse began. It is not a creature, or even a being but rather a natural force in its most ironic form, a metaphysical (and when able to manifest itself physical) representation of stagnancy, in a sense when the circle of life, nature and the universe grinds to a halt and all progress ceases, existence itself becoming a perpetual eternity of unfaltering existence. Time, life, death are all able to be slowed and halted by 'The Rot' trapping existence in a bubble of distorted reality that it twists to its own whims and then leaves it as it is. In a sense 'The Rot' stands as the universal force opposed to 'Creation' and similar concepts like passion, imagination and creativity are all naturally opposed to it and it actively seeks to squash them out. It grows and breeds wherever there is monotony and stagnation and thus it breeds and grows under unrelenting order and is driven away by the destructive powers of chaos and confusion. It is for this reason 'The Rot' despises nature and even the act of living, things that live grow, they breed and indeed they will eventually die: all states of change and alteration, as even in death a creatures body will become one with the soil. What is most terrible about 'the Rot' is that it is a active (and thus hypocritical) force, seeking out universes to corrupt and pollute and worlds to drag into its power of stagnation. It actively recruits agents and breeds minions to spread its taint and has them sow the seeds of destruction so that it absorbs worlds into its power. Moreover The Rot twists these worlds into perverse images of what they once were, worlds trapped decay, perpetually fixed in an unchanging existence between life and death. And while to many such an active intent to 'conquer' and indeed 'change' a world to its suiting would be an act of creation The Rot admits it is "for a time" because as its followers say "Once all worlds are indistinguishable and change is but a memory and uniqueness is no more, all things will be as one - the same." History Powers Strengths Weaknesses Notes *The Rot itself, indicative of being a force is never seen talking directly to anything other than those it has 'Chosen.' Still said individuals who follow the Rot typically have been seen to suffer some form of mental instability, while many chalk this down to the Rot itself not actually assisting those who try to spread it, Sakura theorized that the reason devout followers go mad is that they cannot truly comprehend the sheer cosmic scale that is the force. Category:Villians Category:Primordial Forces Category:Forces Category:Evil